<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>跟宠小裘克X杰克 by yigetianbing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771288">跟宠小裘克X杰克</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigetianbing/pseuds/yigetianbing'>yigetianbing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigetianbing/pseuds/yigetianbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性、拳交、摸子宫、睡奸</p><p>小裘克单箭头</p><p>裘克绿...啊！(被锯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>跟宠小裘克X杰克</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>他从未想过会有一个小小的追求者。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庄园里新来了一位小小丑跟宠。</p><p> </p><p>杰克对此不置可否。这个小东西和它的本尊一样粗鲁聒噪，外貌也极为相似。唯一不同的地方只有体型，他的同僚裘克体型壮硕凶恶可怖，而这个小东西他一只手就可以轻松拎起来，而裘克则骂骂咧咧了半天这他妈是什么鬼东西，他感觉自己不再是独一无二的了，最后怒气冲冲地跑去质问庄园主为什么造这么一个“山寨货”来膈应自己。</p><p>杰克看着裘克远去的背影嗤笑一声。他拂了拂衣摆上不存在的灰尘也打算走人，没走几步小腿被什么东西抱住，低头望去，小裘克见他注意到了自己便放开了对方的腿，挥舞着手臂示意对方蹲下身，杰克耐着性子照做以后，只见小裘克向后跃开半米跳起了舞来，跳完后还骑着他的迷你小火箭在空中打了几个旋，最后以几个酷炫的动作收尾。</p><p>emmm...这是在展示才艺？有点意思。杰克心想着，表面上还是一副温和的样子，“谢谢你为我表演，很精彩哦，小家伙，那么现在我可以走了吗？”不料小裘克闻言摇摇头，变魔术般不知从哪掏出一枝娇艳的红玫瑰，并单膝跪地将玫瑰献到他眼前，目光炯炯地望着他。</p><p>“......”杰克内心嗤之以鼻，不过对待小小丑没有向对待裘克那般无情地喷洒毒液，而是以生平最温柔的语调说出最残忍的拒绝：“听着...我对你没有兴趣，小家伙，我们不合适。你太小了，”接着仿佛觉得这个理由还不够有说服力似的，他又补上一句，“各种意义上。”听到这语气温柔又无情的话语，小裘克充满希翼的双眼顿时黯淡了下去，他垂下头努力忍耐着涌上眼眶的液体，握着玫瑰的手也垂落了下去。杰克叹了口气，他揉了揉小裘克的头，随即起身，头也不回的离去。只留下小裘克站在原地呆呆地望着落在地面上沾上脏污的玫瑰花。</p><p> </p><p>夜晚，结束了一天狩猎后疲惫的杰克洗浴完毕，便倒在床上沉沉睡去。</p><p>这时从床底传突然传出了悉悉窣窣的声音打破了房间里的寂静，一个小小的身影从床底钻了出来——是小裘克。他下午就悄悄地摸进了杰克的房间，他一直在等待这一刻。</p><p>小裘克小心翼翼的爬上床，黑色的大床上躺着熟睡的杰克，他闭着双眼微微歪着头露出白皙精致的锁骨，小裘克着迷地望着他的心上人，内心感叹着杰克的美丽。他在那透着玫瑰红色的粉颊上轻吻一口，将盖在杰克身上的丝绸薄被轻轻掀开，露出微微鼓起的胸脯，窄细腰肢上腰窝处可爱的凹陷，丰腴的双臀和纤长洁白的腿。美好的酮体充斥了他的眼睛，他呆滞的望着，最后回过神来抚上柔软的胸脯，滑腻的触感让他打了个机灵，张口含住嫣红的乳尖吸吮，良久后满足的放开乳房，来到两条微微张开着的长腿之间。</p><p>杰克丰腴的双臀因为仰躺着的姿势紧夹在一起，向双腿中间望去只留一道肉缝，两片柔软的唇肉斤紧紧合着。小裘克吞咽了一口，伸手轻轻扒开阴唇，脱下裤子将自己勃起的小阴茎在阴唇上上下蹭了几下，对准小洞将自己送了进去。在完全没入后，小裘克发现他还可以再往里钻一点，把睾丸也塞进去——他确实也这么干了。阴茎和阴囊都被柔软暖和的阴道紧紧含住，抽插起来猛烈的快感从下体直达大脑，他快活得几乎要颤抖起来，随后更加卖力地冲撞着杰克。</p><p> </p><p>杰克在梦里被插醒。</p><p>他在茫然中感到下体被猛烈的怼，低头看去，只见小裘克满头大汗的在他腿间奋力耕耘。</p><p>杰克努力遏制着把这小鬼撕成碎片的冲动，“你知道你干了什么吗？滚出去。”“杰克。”，小裘克开口，“我爱你，请别拒绝我，我会让你非常快乐的。”说完就对着下体埋入的小洞拼命抽插起来——杰克无语，说真的，虽然小裘克的心意使人感动，但在床上给他的感觉可比真正裘克带给他的快感差远了...那家伙才是真正能让他爽得发大水的那种...想到裘克的肉棒，他感到自己的阴道内部涌出了水，这一状况被小裘克发觉，可怜的小裘克以为自己打动他了，他激动地抽插了一会儿之后抵着肉壁泄了精。他喘息着缓了一会儿后将携带着粘液的阴茎和卵蛋向后拔了出来。几滴白浊从肉缝中流出，他望着还微微张开着的肉缝，心中涌现一个疯狂的念头。</p><p>“结束了？”杰克问道，此刻他的内心毫无波澜，甚至还有点想笑。他们明明一点都不般配，但这个小傻子还是努力的取悦自己。</p><p>“不，杰克”，小裘克再次伸手触碰他的小穴，“还没有。”说完将右手握成拳状探入肉洞中，在湿滑的甬道中一没到底，杰克顿时倒抽了一口气。“杰克，你的里面好温暖，我想要更进去一点...”小裘克的整条手臂都没入了杰克的阴道内，将自己的手臂来回进出着，用拳头击打着肉壁，快速的捣弄着，到底部时还张开手指触摸尽头的子宫口。小裘克仿佛觉得这还不够似的，将已经重新硬起来的小阴茎插了进去，还伏下头不住吸吮阴道口上方的阴蒂，舌尖围绕着阴蒂打扰转圈，左手爱抚着外翻的一朵肉花似的小阴唇，不一会儿花絮内部就潺潺流出大量湿滑的爱液。</p><p>“呜...呜哇啊...住手...”这次杰克难以自持了，他的小腹痉挛着，阴道开始真正为小裘克吐出蜜汁，将小裘克的手臂和阴茎浸泡其中。</p><p>最终在又一次重重的攻击后，杰克尖叫一声，胯部上仰喷出一大股春水。</p><p>“哈...哈啊...”在到达绝顶后杰克回过神来，双腿发力夹住在腿间欢欣雀跃的小裘克，威胁到：“这次原谅你的冒犯，小东西。不过敢把这件事声张出去，你就死定了。”小裘克闻言点头如捣蒜，“谢谢你原谅我，Jakey。”<br/>
过了半晌杰克仍然没有放开他的腿，对上小裘克疑惑的目光，杰克自然到：“再来一次。”</p><p>小裘克理智之弦，断。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤️感谢阅读❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>